Couple Crisis
by mitsunoAoi
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol. Just your average couples...who just happen to have the WIERDEST problems! From a lost memory to a spirit that lives inside one of them...ENJOY!
1. surprise again

**Well, new cardcaptors fic! It's pretty short but nonetheless sweet. Please Read and Review! I would appreciate that.**

**Disclaimer: YEs yes, we all know. Toads are ugly, the world isn't flat, and card captors and its characters don't belong to me...not fair...they belong to CLAMP. sad sad sad...**

* * *

**Part One: Found but Lost**

**Chapter one: surprise again**

Kinomoto Sakura, age 17, grade 11 graduate.

Sigh Life felt grand! It was almost summer vacation and she felt as light as a cloud in the summer sky. Sakura picked up her bag and went to meet Tomoyo at the exit of her high school.

"Just one more week of school until we are FREE!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Haha, I see you're cheery as usual Sakura-chan." A voice said from behind Sakura.

Surprised, she turned her heel and there was Tomoyo in her usual pale skin, dark blue eyes and sweet and gentle voice. Tomoyo smiled at the emerald eyed girl in front of her. Her heart leapt every time she saw her best friend. Somehow, she felt a strong connection between them….it wasn't the "best friend" kind of connection. It was more of the "I will be by your side forever" kind of bond. This, of course, Tomoyo could never tell Sakura. Inwardly, she knew she would always cherish the memories of Sakura.

"Sakura, would you mind coming to my house? I have a surprise there for you…"

Tomoyo smiled mysteriously.

Curious, Sakura agreed.

**.:At Tomoyo's:.**

"Please stay out here for a moment Sakura." Tomoyo said and she went into her house, shutting the door tightly closed behind her.

Once Tomoyo was inside, she leaned on the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Hurrying, she flung her backpack onto the couch and rushed to the back door. Looking at her wristwatch, she said quietly to herself,

"Hrm... They should be here by now…"

Sure enough, in the distance, two figures on bikes rode down the street. Slowing as they arrived at Tomoyo's house. Leaning their bikes on the side of the house, they faced Tomoyo with smiles.

"Long time no see Daidoujii-san." One of them said.

"Yes. It has been a long time hasn't it. The two of you should hurry. I have Sakura waiting outside for you." Tomoyo answered.

The black haired boy grinned at his companion. The taller boy seemed shocked and taken aback by this statement. Tomoyo smiled.

"Don't you want to see her….Li-kun?"

Tomoyo laughed lightly and ushered the two boys in. Quickly placing her backpack in her room, she had Eriol and Syaoran seated in the elegant living room the Daidoujii's wealthy family had.

Finally, she could get Sakura. Walking outside to where Sakura was waiting, she apologized to her friend,

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to make you wait so long. Come. Your surprise awaits you."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the formality in Tomoyo's voice. She walked towards the Daidoujii mansion and opened the door slowly. Turning around, she saw Tomoyo had not followed.

"Tomoyo, you're not coming with me?"

Shaking her head, Tomoyo replied quietly,

"I don't think I am needed in this situation. It is your surprise but it is one that I should not attend."

Again, surprised at the girl's formal way of speech, Sakura looked at Tomoyo quizzically. Utterly confused, she shrugged and headed for the door. Thinking it was some kind of surprise party or something, Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. However, when she opened the door, there was no loud scream or confetti streamers. It was silent and somehow, eerie. Looking around, she didn't see anything special.

Suddenly there was a loud, THUMP.

Startled, Sakura jumped. She cautiously headed towards the direction of the sound. Seeing the living room door wide open, she stepped through the doorway.

Sakura gasped. Two boys who had been sitting on the couch rose to their feet.

The two boys looked towards Sakura, one smiling, one blushing.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura. It's been a long time…" The chestnut haired boy looked up and smiled at the girl he had not seen for three long years with joy.

* * *

End of chapter one! tell me how it went...review! arigatou! 


	2. hidden magic

**Okay Chapter two is up! Just thank you to all who reviewed and for everyone else...well you know just clickie the pretty button at the bottomand submit review XD **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**PS. DISCLAIMER: cough, cough must i really do this for EVERY chapter? you know it already...i don't own Cardcap- yadda yadda yadda...you know the drill...**

**

* * *

**

**Part One: Hidden Magic**

_Chapter one !BACKTRACK:_

_Sakura gasped. Two boys who had been sitting on the couch rose to their feet._

_The two boys looked towards Sakura, one smiling, one blushing._

_"It's nice to see you _again_ Sakura. It's been a long time…" The chestnut haired boy looked up and smiled at the girl he had not seen for three long years with joy._

**Chapter two: Unexpected magic**

Wide-eyed, Sakura took a step back. She looked from one guy to the other unable to speak.

"E-Eri-ol-kun? S-sya-oran-kun?" Sakura finally managed to utter.

Just then, Tomoyo walked in with a faint smile on her face. Her eyes widened slightly at the scene in front of her. Startled at first, she too did not say anything. Then, finally getting out of her trace, she walked in front of Sakura and waved her hand in front of her mesmerized face.

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura!" Tomoyo said in an amused tone.

"Stop staring at each other and greet each other already." She said in a half amused half annoyed voice.

Looking from the boys to Sakura, Tomoyo couldn't understand why they were not saying anything to each other. Yeah perhaps it was the sudden meeting but it was already 15 minutes since they had seen each other and all they had done was stand there in a trance. Especially Sakura. She did not seem to process the fact that she was meeting Eriol and Syaoran again. All she could do was stand there…

Finally getting a bit aggravated, Tomoyo pushed Sakura over to Syaoran and Eriol and pulled out her hand. With a serious voice, she ordered,

"Shake hands, hug, do SOMETHING! Stop standing there like statues! It's been THREE years since we've met and all you do is STAND. TALK for crisis sake!"

Jumping, Sakura was quite shocked at Tomoyo's sharp tone of voice. Tomoyo rarely spoke in that manner. She was a usually quiet and calm person. The boys, too, looked fairly astonished. However, finally, they all snapped out of their trances.

Sakura, although she was not standing like a statue anymore, her mind was still not processing the reality of the presence of the boys. She cautiously walked up to them and stuck out her hand.

_Maybe they are ghosts. Maybe I'm imagining things… _Sakura thought. Thinking this, she had expected her hand to go through Syaoran's head where it was positioned. Surprisingly for her, her hand bonked Syaoran on the head quite hard and left him toppling to the floor with a great THUD.

"GASP! Oh my gosh! You ARE REAL! Gomen ne!" She stammered and offered to help Syaoran up.

Stifling a laugh, both Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes met. Blushing slightly, they looked away quickly for a moment.

Clasping her hands together, Tomoyo smiled and cheerfully said,

"Good, good, Sakura. You noticed they are really here and they are not ghosts. Now how about a proper greeting now?" Tilting her head she looked at Sakura with those eyes that were inescapable.

Everyone laughed and Sakura apologized once more. Then, there was a flurry of hi 's and nice to see you again 's.

"So, Eriol-kun, Li-kun, why did you come in the first place?" Sakura asked after all the craziness had ended.

"Well, besides the fact that Daidoujii-san asked us to, we came on study and mission duties." Eriol answered matter of factly.

Surprised, Sakura looked over at Tomoyo. She had never heard Tomoyo mention this and as the two were best friends, Sakura didn't expect Tomoyo to keep anything from her. Seeing Sakura's expression, Tomoyo looked away as if she didn't know what they were talking about. Giggling, Sakura patted Tomoyo on the back and returned her gaze to the boys.

"Anyway, what were you saying about studies and missions?" She asked.

"Erm, well, Mother said I could come back here to study because she said colleges here were better than those in Hong Kong and she also said she sensed some up rise of magic here as well. So she sent me here to investigate and stuff." Syaoran replied.

"Mizuki-san also sensed this the last time she was here too and so she called up Syaoran and asked him. After we heard about his mother telling him to come here, we arranged to come with him. Then, of course, I called Tomoyo after finding her number under my bed - ." Here, Eriol blushed faintly and Tomoyo's eyes widened at Eriol's discovery. He continued after and decided to not go into that topic. "She, as we see now, planned not to tell Sakura and yes here we are now."

Tomoyo asked gently, "Do you two happen to know what new magic we are dealing with?"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with those hard, dark eyes. He looked as if he was concentrating as usual. Sighing he replied in a tired voice,

"No not exactly. We're not even sure if the magic is a positive energy or negative. It's not as easy with this magic- whatever it is. Even Mizuki-san or Eriol-kun or even my own mother couldn't figure out what it was…"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with worried eyes. Deciding it was best not to worry everyone, she stood up and said to the boys,

"Well, enough of this. I suppose you all are tired from biking here and it suppose you two will be staying in Li-kun's old house?"

Nodding, Syaoran informed them that he would be staying in his original house where he had lived in when the four were still in elementary school. Then, after saying their goodbyes, the boys left with one of Tomoyo's maids whom Tomoyo asked to go and help the boys with their time at Tomoeda, and Sakura returned home.

**.: At Sakura's:.**

Sakura dumped her school items in her room and lay on the couch in her room. It seemed so quiet in the house… She tiptoed down the stairs to the living room where the white board was. On it, every member of the family posted when they would come home and where they would be…etc. Today, her father would be spending the night at the college so she would be eating dinner alone.

Sakura sighed. When she was younger, she thought having a brother was terrible…especially a brother who called you a monster and teased you all day. Amazing how she was missing him right now. Touya rarely came home anymore. Well, considering he had a job and was almost engaged, this wasn't really his HOME anymore. Sakura sighed again and tried not to think about her onii-san anymore. Thinking about him just brought tears to her eyes.

…Then, there was Kero-chan. It had been a long time since Sakura had been a card captor. She had retired from that job years ago, and Kero had gone with it. Now, she would give ANYTHING to have Kero back. His rude remarks, his loud chewing, rude table manners, perpetual hunger… Sakura missed it all. But then again, she was glad to have Syaoran and Eriol back. Through the years, Sakura had barely any contact with them and she missed them a lot. Especially Syaoran-kun.

Thinking about him, Sakura's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Sighing contently this time, she twirled around causing her skirt of her uniform to ruffle. She decided to keep her mind off of the things she missed so much. Making dinner seemed like a good idea.

**.: That Night :.**

As Sakura slept peacefully on her pink, cherry blossom imprint bed, the house was completely silent. Her father had not yet returned and not even the wind could be heard from inside the house. The silence seemed eerie yet it was peaceful and serene. Far off, a blue light glowed. From Sakura's window, you could see it as a small ball of glowing blue light emitting sparking shades of magical light. Unfortunately, Sakura was sleeping quite contently… not noticing a thing. Even Syaoran and Eriol did not notice anything as they were so tired from their trip they could sleep through anything…

Unfortunately for them, the next morning would hold amighty big surprise for them all...

* * *

Okay, done with second chappie! Tell me how it was...I probably will post the next chapter soon since I got spring break so don't worry about the "surprise"...it'll come in time! ... Anyways, review! Thanks! 


End file.
